


A World Without Color

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Omg Im such trash, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free lives in a world of no color. Just black and white. That's what it was for everyone who hadn't found their soulmates. He always heard stories that one touch could send a flash of color to the eyes. But once that touch is broken, you are transported back to black and white until a relationship forms. This happens to Gavin, after Michael playfully hits him during a recording. Could Michael really be Gavin's soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so feel free to leave suggestions! Thank you!

#####  Gavin's POV 

Gavin hated black and white. He couldn't wait to see the world for what it really was. It was boring. It was "Hey look! A slightly blacker apple! Oh look! It's a grey umbrella! What is this? A white table!" Though Gavin wasn't alone with this black and white sight, it seemed to bother him the most. Sometimes he would accidentally, unconsciously touch someone. Their hands, backs, heads. Most of the time he would get scolded but that didn't matter since he would be so disappointed. His coworkers would repeat the same thing. "You just have to wait." "You'll find them in no time." "Don't you worry." Gavin rolled his eyes. Bugger off, he would think to himself.

Today, Gavin was walking to work. The sidewalks were pretty empty except for the people on a morning jog. It was another boring morning. Black, white, grey. Black, white, grey. Black, white-

Gavin tripped over his own feet and landed on his face. He groaned and pushed himself up from the ground and rubbed his head. No bleeding. But he was going to have a wretched headache all day. Once he recollected himself, he found that he was right outside the building where he worked. Roosterteeth. Obviously, he didn't know what color it usually was so he almost always missed it.

Gavin trudged inside the building and walked towards the Achievement Hunter Office. He walked in to see the same black and white room with the same black and white people. It was dull. Especially when Gavin played video games. Geoff could see color. Ryan could see color. Jack could see color. None of the lads could see color. It was a strange balance. 

"Hey Gav!" Michael said in an awfully cheery voice. Gavin's eyes darted to Michael who sat at his own desk. He had slight dark and curly hair. He had black glasses and a round nose. He usually had this scowl on his face.

"Hey Michael," Gavin said, slipping into his seat and starting up his computer.

"So we gonna record or what?" Jack asked, setting up his mic.

"I'm pretty much ready," Michael said. Gavin rolled his eyes and everyone started recording. They were recording their usual Minecraft Let's Play. Geoff and Gavin had built a Capture the Flag sort of arena. Lads vs. Gents. Gavin thought it to be more of Without Color vs. With Color. It was going pretty good until Gavin goofed up Michael's plan.

"Ah bollocks," Gavin said in a slightly defeated tone.

"What did you do?" Michael said, his voice growing angry.

"Nothin'," Gavin squeaked as Michael's Minecraft character drowned lava set by Gavin.

"You motherfucker!" Michael shouted, banging his hand on the desk. Gavin was laughing hysterically.

"I'm gonna fucking punch your face in," Michael yelled, obviously joking. He started giving Gavin playful yet painful smacks on the arm. That's when Gavin couldn't believe anything. When he opened his eye, he could see so many colors. Michael's slightly reddish hair. The freckles that dotted his face. He could see everyone's colors. He could see the room's colors. It was so overwhelming. Gavin inhaled loudly, Michael stopping with a stunned look on his own face. When Michael released Gavin's arm, he plunged into a world of black, white, and grey.

"Um, everything okay with the Lads?" Ryan said, slaying Ray for the sixth time in the game.

"Yeah. You guys aren't doing shit right now," Ray mumbled.

"Everything's fine Ryan," Michael said, getting back in his seat and continuing to play. Gavin stared at Michael in awe and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head and continued the Let's Play even though him and Michael were quiet. Gavin tried to keep the video alive and funny but how could he when his mind kept on going back to that one part?

 _Is Michael_ actually _my soulmate?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is going to take different POVs. I hope everyone doesn't mind!

#####  Michael's POV 

Michael just wanted to go to work and have a normal day with its usual surprises. Not surprises that would bother him all day. Michael was not _at all_ expecting to see color for the first time. It came to him so abruptly. He smacked Gavin and next thing you know, he was looking at Gavin's messy, sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He appeared so handsome. . . _Ah shut up, Michael_ Michael thought to himself. He wanted to deny the fact that someone like _Gavin_ could be his soulmate. No offense to Gavin. He just never pictured it. Yeah, Michael sometimes felt the occasional "crush" that he had but he always pushed that feeling deep down.

The rest of the day was awkward. Gavin and Michael avoided each other when they could. Michael was pretty good at hiding his feelings but of course Ray could see something was up. Ray had a keen eye for his friend. It was like he had a sixth sense.

When the day came to a close, most of the Achievement Hunters left for home. All except for two. Michael decided to edit one last video. Ray decided that it was a perfect chance to talk to him.

"So, how was your day?" Ray started out, spinning in his chair.

"Eh, pretty good," Michael said halfheartedly.

"What the fuck happened between you and Gavin?" Ray dove right in. He wasn't the one to just lead up to a topic. He got down to business.

"Do I have to talk about this with the most unromantic guy?" Michael asked in an annoyed tone.

"You mean most _romantic_. Now what's up?" Ray pressed on.

"Fine," Michael sighed. "You know when I hit Gavin today, during that Minecraft Let's Play?"

"Ha! Definitely. How could I forget that at that moment my team failed me?" Ray joked.

"Fuck you too," Michael grunted. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, there's a slight chance that he could be my soulmate. . ." Michael trailed off, glancing at Ray. He was silent all of a sudden. It looked like he was processing what Michael- who was actually the most unromantic guy in the office- had just said. Ray could kind of see that Gavin and Michael would end up together. There was no doubt. Ray just didn't really believe it. To be honest, he had kind of liked Michael too.

"Talk to him, dude," Ray replied after a solid four minutes of silence.

"Dude, you're a piece of shit," Michael said, laughing.

"What? Nothing's wrong with talking it out. I mean, last I checked, you two were 'bois' or whatever the fuck you guys call each other," Ray said.

"Ugh, fine. How about tomorrow? I'll talk to him tomorrow," Michael said, defeated. Ray shrugged.

"Whatever works for you, man. Now I'm goin' the fuck home. I have a bed that's waiting for me," Ray said, laughing and walking out of the office. Michael sighed, slumping down in his chair. What would he say? Hey Gavin, you're my soulmate and I hate you but I'm pretty sure we have to date to see color so let's get this over with? Nah. Michael decided to head home too. Tomorrow wasn't going to be the greatest day. When will Michael find the time to even talk to the Brit.

Suddenly, Michael had a great idea. Why not use text? It's 2015. What the fuck was he doing thinking that he was going to actually talk to Gavin. 

Once Michael got to his place, he pulled out his phone and started texting Gavin.

_Michael: Hey Gav, we need to talk._

He anxiously waited for a reply.

_Gavin: Yeah, what's up?_  
Michael: So. . . about what happened during that Let's Play. . .  
Gavin: Yeah?  
Michael: We need to talk about it.  
Gavin: Not really 

What the fuck did Gavin mean by 'not really'? Of course they needed to talk.

_Michael: We need to fucking talk and you know it_  
Gavin: I mean, we're just soulmates. Nothing to it  
Michael: There's a lot to it 

That was the end of it. Gavin didn't text back. Michael sighed and started to drift to sleep on the couch. He wasn't going to pry at Gavin until Gavin got his shit together. He'll let Gavin be the one to approach him. Michael definitely wasn't going to be the one. He tried once. He wasn't going to try again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't put a POV for this one because there isn't really one. And I want to make sure everyone knows this is just a short story! This won't have chapters that go into double digits. I might just have these chapters. Now enjoy!

The next day at work was quiet with the usual shenanigans. Recording and stuff like that. Nothing particularly new. . . except for the fact that Michael and Gavin avoided each other for the most part. Everyone in the office could tell. It was too obvious to ignore. When Geoff suggested that they go out for lunch, Michael stayed back claiming he "had to edit a video".

It went like that for the whole day. It even got Ray annoyed. He _loved_ Michael and he wanted to help him as best as he could without changing things. Yet, Ray knew. He knew that Michael would never be his soulmate. He knew he would never see color with him in his life. And that stuck like a dagger in the heart. And to see him be soulmates with his Brit friend. . . it hurt even more. Ray wasn't a touchy-feely guy. He would get over it soon enough, but now he had to get Gavin and Michael to stop being complete idiots and actually face the fact that their in love. 

Later that day, Ray convinced the Gents to finally leave the room for a moment. He glanced at Michael and Gavin who were sitting as far away as possible. He turned around and looked at them.

"You two are soulmates," Ray started off, not really knowing where he was going.

"So what?" Gavin said, leaning back in his chair.

"Fucking get together! This isn't hard! Fucking kiss or something. There is no reason you shouldn't want to be soulmates," Ray said exasperatedly. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"There actually is a reason. I'm not fucking gay," Michael grumbled. Ray snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Dude. . . I'm just not going to say anything. But the fact is that you're pretty gay if you're soulmates with Gavin. Now stop being dumb and actually do something with your fucking lives," Ray went over and sat in his seat. He started to play a game to lighten the mood.

"We can't really talk about this if you're in the room, Ray," Michael said, putting down his controller.

"Oh yeah, whoops. I'll just see what the Gents are up to," Ray said, shuffling out of the room. Michael stared at Gavin who looked at everything else in the room _but_ Michael.

"Gavin. . ."

"Hm?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, trying to play it cool.

"Do you like me?" Michael said. He earned silence in response. Gavin pondered on the question, glancing down at the floor and then back at Michael.

"Micool," Gavin pronounced the weird name he had given Michael with his British accent. "I had feelings for you. Hell, I still have them."

This time it was Michael's turn to fall silent. He wanted to choke the feeling that was in his stomach. He absolutely _hated_ the British idiot.

Of course he didn't. Of course he did. His mind went back and forth. Finally, he quietly settled on four words. "I _really_ like you."

Everything was silent. No words were spoken. Michael stared into Gavin's eyes. His boring, grey eyes. Just to see them with color again. . . just once more. . . no, forever more.

Michael made the move first. He practically sprang at Gavin and pressed his lips against his. Gavin obliged as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Michael. There was nothing more that the two wanted was this moment to just never end. It was perfect. The next moment was even more perfect.

When Michael opened his eyes, he saw everything. Everything for what it really was. Everything was color. Especially Gavin. Michael could actually say the words his _lovely_ Gavin. He hoped that Gavin felt the same way. For more than just two seconds, Michael could identify Gavin's purple shirt, his messy, sandy brown hair. His beautiful green eyes that just sparkled. Gavin thought what he saw was better. Michael's curly brown hair and freckled face. His brown eyes and just his handsomeness. There was nothing Gavin wanted more in the world than Michael.

"I'm pretty sure I love you now," Michael said timidly. Gavin shrugged.

"I agree."

And they leaned in for another kiss just as the rest of Achievement Hunters walked in, laughing their asses off at how long it took Gavin and Michael to come to terms with their "undying and obvious love for each other." 

That moment on, Gavin and Michael were definitely in love. Just pure love. And it was great to finally see color. It was truly great.


End file.
